The present invention generally relates to fabrication methods and resulting structures for semiconductor devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stacked resistive random access memory (ReRAM) structure with an integrated access transistor and a high density layout for neuromorphic computing.
ReRAM structures can be used as a type of non-volatile (NV) random-access memory (RAM) in computing resources. ReRAM typically operates by controlled changes in resistance across a dielectric solid-state material. The dielectric solid-state material can be referred to as a “memristor.”